El poder de los sueños
by Cramee
Summary: Alice es una chica con un don especial. Tiene totalmente el control de sus sueños, creando con ellos su propio destino, pero ella no es la única con dones especiales y teniendo de repente un secreto en sus manos, encuentra el amor.
1. Chapter 1

**EL PODER DE LOS SUEÑOS.**

**Prologo.**

_Los sueños. Todas las personas soñamos, aunque la mayoría no recuerde el sueño que invadió su trance y por ello digan que no sueñan, pero es solo una mala jugada de la claridad del sueño, porque estoy totalmente segura de que todas las noches un nuevo sueño nos invade. Algunos dicen que por culpa de nuestro inconciente se dan los sueños y otros simplemente dicen que los sueños serán nuestro destino, algún día._

_Para mi criterio me voy por lo segundo y más aun cuando la mayoría de las cosas que sueño se atraviesan en mi vida como cualquier suceso que tuvo que haber pasado, lo que es ilógico es que una noche antes yo sepa exactamente lo que va a sucederme al despertar. Me asusta pensar que un día soñare con la muerte y que por ello moriré._

_Aunque ¿Quién no quiere que sus sueños se vuelvan realidad? Pero ahora que sueño con ese rostro, todas las noches y que no solo me basta con verlo en las noches mientras duermo, si no que también estoy anhelando a que ese día tan esperado llegue y que por fin aquel hombre haga parte de mi verdadera vida ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar? Cuando he soñado con cosas irrelevantes como que me morderá un perro o me asustara un bicho y para mi desgracia el sueño se cumple, ahora que sueño con aquel hombre, con aquel rostro todos los días y que lo deseo como nunca he deseado que uno de mis sueños se cumpla, al destino se le ocurre hacerme esperar y veo que solo seguirá ahí, en mi inconciente. Me empiezo a sentir irritada ¿Cuánto tengo que esperar para que el amor de mi vida aparezca? La paciencia no es lo mío y por eso maldigo el día en que __vi aquel rostro en mí más profundo sueño. Aun así valdrá la pena ?verdad? el es mi ángel, mi ancla aunque aun que no pueda decir que es verdad, se que lo es, mi corazón lo siente así, pero la vida no es justa. ¿Que pasaría si cambiara tanto que ahora fuera peligroso? , lo mas seguro es que aun así quiera seguir viéndolo ¿no? Que sea tanta mi obsesión que deje de lado aquel peligro y solo me importe su amor, si su amor, me enamore de mi sueño, me enamore de un ángel mágico._


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo uno: Un sueño, un ángel.

Estaba caminando por la calle 33 del centro.

_Me sentía feliz por el día tan soleado. Mi piel estaba caliente como hace mucho no la sentía, los rayos del sol me dificultaban la vista, pero poco me importaba, por fin sentía un poco de calor en el cuerpo .Mire a mí alrededor, estaba sola y aun así me sentía más bien que nunca .Intente abrir una de las puertas de los tantos almacenes que había en el centro de la ciudad._

_-Si…- susurre para mi misma, al darle la vuelta al pomo. Triunfante di los primeros pasos. Actuaba con precaución aunque sabia que me encontraba sola, toda la ciudad era mía._

_Tenía hambre y ahora frente a mi estaban los mas exquisitos pasteles…probé cada uno de ellos, chocolate, fresa, vainilla hasta que al fin quede totalmente satisfecha .Sentí una ligera presión en el estomago, genial, me excedí con el pastel. Presione mis manos contra mi vientre, intentando detener el retorcijón._

_Gruñí, iba a enfermarme…me senté en una de las sillas de la pastelería. Inhale y exhale pidiendo en mi interior que el dolor desapareciera._

_-Eh, ¿te pasa algo?- escuche una voz masculina, demasiado cerca. Aun tenia los ojos cerrados, apretándolos con fuerza, realmente me dolía el estomago._

_-Mmm, no. los pasteles…- cerré mi boca, al sentir unas manos sobre mis piernas, abrí los ojos de golpe y me encontré con unos ojos azules como el cielo o incluso como el mar. Podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro y de inmediato me eche hacia atrás._

_-¿quisieras alejarte?- dije en tono gruñón. No estaba de humor para soportar a nadie y el dolor cada vez aumentaba más…_

_-Perdón.-dijo alejando solo un poco-. Ven busquemos algo que te calme el dolor- dijo extendiéndome una de sus manos para ayudarme a incorporar. La esquive y me puse de pie, él se encogió de hombros y me siguió._

_-Gracias por arruinar mi maravilloso día de soledad en la ciudad- murmure. El soltó una ligera y aterciopelada risa que me hizo estremecer._

_-Alice te aseguro que no arruinare tu sueño de compras- le añadió un poco de énfasis a la palabra "sueño" Me di media vuelta y lo mire a los ojos. Él me sonrío y no pude evitar corresponderle con otra sonrisa._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?- me sorprendió escuchar el entusiasmo y curiosidad en mi voz. No recordaba haber visto jamás un hombre tan guapo en alguno de mis sueños. Con esos labios ligeramente rojos, su cabello rubio que cubría parte de su frente, su piel blanca igual de nívea la mía y esos ojos, igual o mas azules que el cielo. Sentía como se me iba el aire al recordar que seguro mañana cuando dejara de soñar lo vería…_

_-Soy Jasper Hale y tu eres Alice._

_Pase por alto que supiera mi nombre, al fin de cuentas era un sueño y el posiblemente no se acordaría de mi cuando me conociera en la vida real._

_-Bien Jasper, eres muy guapo.- dije con voz neutra soltando una risita. Guapo era quedarse corto, parecía un ángel, un ángel caído del sonrío un poco y cuando volví a concentrarme en su mirada, sentí aquellos ojos mas calidos que nunca._

_-Tienes toda la razón es imposible que arruines mi sueño- me acerque a el, empinándome. No era lo suficientemente alta para alcanzar su rostro pero el se inclino un poco, ayudándome. El contacto de su piel en mis labios me supo a gloria y su olor lleno mis pulmones. Inhale con mas fuerza intentando memorizas aquel olor tan peculiar y agradable .Me contuve. Me moría por moverme un poco y juntar nuestro labios…un momento ¿Por qué detenerme? Es mi sueño, me recordé sosamente. No podía creer lo lenta que podía llegar a ser..._

_-Te voy a besar- dije de lo más coqueta y el abrió los ojos como platos, pero aun así no se alejo. Alce mis labios de su mejilla y los estampe en su boca, esos labios rojos que mee estaban volviendo loca. Me moví con dulzura al sentirlo tenso, pero rápidamente abrió sus labios, reaccionando y con movimientos sincronizados tomo el control del beso. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron, danzando juntas y yo podía sentir el rítmico latido de mi corazón. Maldije cuando mis pulmones se quedaron sin aire y me separe de él lo mas despacio que pude._

_Si antes estaba feliz y radiante ahora sentía el brillo de mis ojos y una sonrisa tonta se grabo en mis labios. Me recordé que necesitaba aire. Los dos jadeamos juntos, respirando con dificultad. El alzo mi mentón y me dio de nuevo un ligero beso…_

_-Nos veremos en la noche- susurro. Quise preguntarle que como lo sabia, pero…_

-Alice, Alice- al escuchar la voz de mi hermana quise golpearla ¿Cómo me despertaba? Estaba soñando con el hombre de mi vida…

-Lo arruinaste- solté un gruñido.

-Llegaras tarde, Alice. No pienso esperarte ni un minuto mas- dijo Rose ignorando por completo mi estado de animo. Resople y abrí los ojos. La luz me lastimo la vista y sonreí al recordar que hoy seria un lindo día. Con el sol mas fuerte y brillante que nunca.

Tal vez podría ponerme esa linda blusa con una falda, o no quizás un vestido…

-¡Alice!

Me levante de golpe negando con la cabeza hacia Rose.

-Tranquila no llegaremos tarde. No abra tráfico, créeme.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tendré que hacerlo, igual tu eres la bruja con la bola de cristal en este lugar.

-Puaj. Será mejor que te cambies o morirás de calor- señale su suéter color sandia-. Créeme- repetí de nuevo, sonriendo. Rose frunció el ceño pero no tardo mucho en salir de mi habitación.

-Jasper Hale…- murmure para mi misma. Definitivamente hoy seria un maravilloso y esplendido día. El sol calentando mi piel y el encuentro con aquellos ojos que hace poco me robaron el aliento.

-Jasper Hale voy por ti- reí y me metí a la ducha.

Las calles estaban casi desoladas y Rose me miro con cara de complicidad. En mi sueño estaba completamente sola así que por eso era fácil deducirlo.

-Creo que por fin te estas acostumbrando, Alice- me dijo Rose, a tan solo unas pocas calles de la escuela.

-No se, Rose. Igual no es que tenga muchas opciones ¿verdad?- dije bromeando. Rose asintió y soltó una risita, luego se puso seria y me miro de arriba abajo.

-¿Por qué estas tan guapa?- me acuso, con una cara fingida de indignación.

-Hoy conoceré al amor de mi vida- le guiñe el ojo y ella frunció el ceño.

-Ya lo veras hermanita, es perfecto.- sonreí y desee con toda mi alma que fuera igual que en el sueño-. Te acuerdas de esa película de los Ángeles ¿verdad?

Ella asintió a la vez que bajaba sus gafas de sol.

-Bien solo te digo que el protagonista no le hace justicia.

Rose se quedo en silencio un momento, se puso brillo labial, organizo un poco su cabello y me sonrío al ver mi expresión de "deja de acicalarte" ¿Cómo podía ser tan extremadamente vanidosa?

-Un ángel… no te mereces menos hermanita- dijo estrechándome contra ella. Yo suspire y sonreí.

-Quizás tenga un hermano mayor y así podrás desacerté de ese feo oso- dije al ver a Em en la entrada de la escuela esperando a mi hermana. Rose me lanzo una mirada gélida y me dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-Alice no empieces, si no quieres que al conocer a tu querido ángel te lo espante- me amenazo en tono divertido. Em se acerco a nosotras tomando a mi hermana de la cintura y besándola descaradamente. Sabia que lo hacia adrede, él mismo sabia lo mucho que odiaba que se besaran de una manera tan poco sana frente al mundo.

-Él sex-oso esta en celo- dije por lo bajo. Em me guiño un ojo y Rose me saco la lengua. Era insoportable tener que aguantar sus demostraciones de afecto y más entre ellos…

-Me adelantare, buscare a Bella y…usen protección ¿vale?

Rose gruño y Em se unió a mis carcajadas, guiñándome de nuevo el ojo.

-Te lo prometo, duende.

-Eso espero oso, no quiero pequeños como tu rondando por mi casa…

Antes de que Rose pudiera replicar salí deprisa aun riendo.

Jasper Hale ¿Cómo podrías entrar en mi vida? ¿Un nuevo estudiante? Quizás, aunque ya el año estaba a punto de terminar, o no, tal vez me lo encontrara en la pastelería, tendría que pasar hoy.

-¡Alice!- escuche a Bella tras de mi, voltee mi cuerpo y ahí estaba ella tan original como siempre ¿Por qué no se ponía un vestido como una adolescente normal? Resople.

-Bella, nunca te estrenaras aquel vestido que te regale ¿verdad?- acuse a la vez que hacia un ligero puchero. Bella rodó los ojos y me dio un pequeño abrazo.

-Alice no empieces, además no me imagine que hoy saldría el sol, ya sabes Forks mantiene sus días lluviosos tan deprimentes como siempre, la mayoría del año.

-Ah, perdón, Bella. Olvide por completo llamarte…

Cuando le conté a Bella lo de mis extraños sueños no me creyó ni una sola palabra, para que pudiera creerme solía llamarla todas las mañanas y contarle exactamente lo que pasaría ese día, o bueno como estaría.

No fue fácil que Bella me creyera, hasta que un día soñé que nos atacaba un perro, recuerdo que en la mañana cuando se lo conté dijo que como diablos la mordería un perro. Y así al salir de la escuela un pequeño cachorro de una de las niñas de primaria se acerco a nosotras y mordió a Bella en todo el tobillo. Me sorprendió que fuera tan solo un cachorro y no el labrador de mi sueño…

-Alice, vuelve a tierra…- susurro un poco exasperada.

- Y bueno, cuéntamelo. ¿Alguien interesante o solo un día soleado?

-Bastante interesante, Bella. Soñé con un ángel, es hermoso Bella y además nos besamos…

ella tenia lo ojos abiertos como platos…

-Alice eso es magnifico…espero que no sea un idiota como el ultimo- dijo mi amiga. Recordé al estupido de Mike Newton…mi maravilloso sueño resulto ser toda una pesadilla.

-Nada es peor que Newton, recuérdalo- replique y le guiñe el ojo, las dos soltamos carcajadas y nos dirigimos a clase.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo dos: Complicaciones.**

POV JASPER.

-Edward, mantén la calma. Solo me vio en un simple sueño- dije por enésima vez.

Él parecía muy concentrado removiendo el pantano del bosque, arruinando por completo sus zapatos. No comente nada al respecto.

-¿Se dio cuenta de lo que eres?- pregunto hostil, removiendo aun el suelo.

-¡Diablos! Por última vez, no, no noto nada ¿Cómo iba hacerlo? No le dice daño…bueno no podía.

Era imposible poder probar el verdadero sabor de su sangre en un simple sueño.

-Si, lo se- agrego deteniendo su manera de eliminar un poco su estrés. Aquel movimiento comenzaba a sacarme de quicio así que suspire, agradecido.

-Hay algo que no te he dicho, Jasper.

-Oh, por Dios ¿en serio? Dime algo que no sepa, Edward- dije sarcástico.

Mi voz sonó verdaderamente hostil pero no me sentí culpable, mi humor se debía al repentino misterio que Edward había mantenido en todo momento conmigo, no respondía mis preguntas acerca de la chica y tampoco me decía el motivo de su investigación.

-Ella nos podría poner en peligro- prosiguió ignorando por completo mis reclamos.

De mis labios salio una risa ¿ella ponernos en peligro? ¿Cómo?

Mi mente no daba para tanto, no podía imaginarme a aquella pequeña humana perjudicándonos. De lejos podía ver lo frágil e ingenua que era.

-Hablo en serio- dijo con los dientes apretados.

Me estaba casando de aquella actitud de irritabilidad que últimamente mi hermano conseguía mantener a toda costa.

Alice solo era una humana, frágil, con gracia, bella…y que me había besado en uno de sus sueños ¿Qué acaso eso la hacia diferente de las demás? No, en nada. Bueno, quizás porque aquel beso realmente me gusto y quise retenerlo por más tiempo, pero su sueño no duro mucho.

-Hay algo que si la hace diferente, algo que tu no sabes porque solo vives para seducir y coquetear en los sueños de ingenuas mujeres que te confunden con su hombre perfecto- me acuso, mirándome de una manera hostil- ¡Por favor!

Mi hermano siempre tan exagerado. ¿Desde cuando le molestaba tanto que invadiera los sueños de los demás? En verdad que se estaba pasando, mirándome de esa manera casi asesina, como si quisiera estrangularme.

-Créeme donde sirviera de algo estrangularte, ya lo habría echo, pero para mi mala suerte, ¡tu no respiras!- si toda su irritación no salio con aquellas palabras, lo próximo definitivamente seria mucho peor.

Me puse serio, si algo verdaderamente grave no estuviera pasando Edward no me estaría hablando de esa manera, ni comportándose así.

-¿A que te refieres exactamente con que Alice es diferente?

El maldito misterio de hace semanas empezaba a hacer efecto en mi, ahora mi hermano no era el único que se sentía irritado aquí. Si tanto era el problema por visitar los sueños de ella ¿Por qué demonios no se le ocurrió decírmelo?

Si hubiera sido un poco mas inteligente se le hubiera ocurrido que yo no me conformaría con su "por ahora no puedo decirte nada, Jasper. Deja las preguntas"

Si el no iba a decírmelo, yo solo quería intentarlo por otros medios, que eran hablando con aquella chica que se había convertido en nuestro blanco, en nuestro seguimiento durante mas de dos semanas, simple y pura curiosidad, nada mas.

-¿Ah, si? Pues la curiosidad mato al gato, por si no lo sabías.

-Gracias por el refrán hermanito, pero vamos a lo importante.

Edward suspiro, agotado y se sentó en un tronco largo que estaba en el piso. Mientras que yo me situé junto a él, aun de pie.

-Jasper, Alice como la llamas- dijo enarcando una ceja- no es normal, créeme. Antes de que te dijera lo poco que he te dicho sobre ella, la había estado investigando por mucho tiempo, a ella y a su mejor amiga. Gracias a su amiga se todo lo que te estoy diciendo ahora y pues bueno, tu ya sabes gracias a que mas se esto.

Como si tuviera que recordármelo.

-Como decía, ella no es como las otras mujeres, en las que invades su sueño y las torturas con tus encantos, ella es distinta…

Enarque una ceja, le estaba dando demasiadas vuelta al asunto. Di algunos pasos y tome asiento junto a él.

-Ella puede controlar sus sueños- me miro de reojo, precavido- recuerda cada detalle, aunque la hipnotices y hagas que todo desaparezca, con ella no funciona.

Ahora entendía donde estaba el peligro. Sabía mi nombre y mi truco de hacerla olvidar aquel sueño no funciono.

- Y eso no es lo peor. Ella por medio de sus sueños controla su destino. Cada sueño es como una pequeña visión de su futuro.

Eso quería decir que me besaría, definitivamente eso no podía suceder.

-Ponle lógica, Jasper. Tu sabes también lo que paso en el sueño, supongo que eso quiere decir que también tienes un poco de control- suspiro- Sus poderes son muy similares a los tuyos.

Estuve a punto de preguntar si todo eso era una simple broma, una muy mala broma, pero al ver los ojos de mi hermano me di cuenta de que hablaba completamente en serio. Trague en seco, aunque no tenia necesidad de hacerlo.

Me parecían imposibles sus palabras. Otra persona similar a nosotros y completamente humana, eso era imposible. Era el deseo de cualquier persona, poder cumplir todos sus sueños, volverlos realidad.

-Ahora entiendo, Edward. Estábamos detrás de ella, para saber mejor el porque de sus poderes. Quieres saber que la hace especial y diferente.

-Exacto, todo es por papá.

-¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres con papá?- pregunte mirándolo incrédulo.

Casi nunca hablábamos de nuestro padre, no después de que despertáramos siendo unos malditos con necesidad de sangre. Muy pocas veces cuando aun éramos humanos lo mencionábamos.

Edward echo la cabeza para atrás, respirando, como si necesitara hacerlo. Con sus dedos empezó un va y ven justo en el puente de su nariz. Movimiento que utilizaba para pensar claramente, o calmarse.

-Él siempre quiso saber porque teníamos esos dones, poderes, o como prefieras llamarlos. Paso toda su vida investigando sin cansancio sobre tu poder y el mió.

Eso era cierto. Mi padre estaba mas que obsesionado con nosotros, con lo que nos pasaba.

-Entonces has decidido retomar esa investigación- Edward asintió- ¿Por qué?

No le veía ningún sentido a todo esto. Solo lográbamos ponernos al descubierto, como lo hice yo en aquel sueño. ¿Por qué fui tan idiota y le dije mi verdadero nombre?

-Ojala lo supiera- gruño.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me puse de pie, tratando de pensar en que diablos íbamos a hacer. Alice podría investigar sobre mí y eso no le quedaba para nada difícil con la tecnología de ahora. Pero lo que mas me preocupaba, era el asunto de mi identidad. Podría conseguir información sobre mi en cualquier lado, con una persona que supiera de historia, sobre la historia de mi familia.

De nada servia entrar en sus sueños de nuevo, eso solo seria tentar mas al destino y que lograra tomar el control por completo de ellos y dándole un poco mas de poder a su don, como yo. Aunque lo dudaba, ella solo era una chica y podía asegurar que no le daba la mayor importancia a su don.

-Entonces, si tu puedes invadir sus sueños, ¿Qué pasarla si ella deseara invadir tus sueños, o deseara soñar contigo?- pregunto mi hermano sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

No había pensando en eso. Si Alice deseaba soñar conmigo, probablemente lo consiguiera sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Si yo podía hacerlo con ella, era obvio que ella podrid conseguir lo mismo.

-Tendremos que confiarnos en que no lo desee.

Edward me miro incrédulo y con recelo.

-No creo que tu ego te este diciendo eso, hermanito. Sabes tan bien como yo, que eso es casi imposible.

Y me maldije a mi mismo, porque sabía que era verdad.

Sentí curiosidad. Siempre era yo el que asaltaba los sueños, ¿Qué sentiría cuando ya no fuera mas el asaltador? Ahora ese chica que paresia mas un duendecillo por lo menuda que era, me estaba intrigando de verdad.

Solo podía confiar en que Alice tuviera poco instinto y que no notara nada anormal en mí, solo un simple humano, pero si decidía investigar sobre mi nombre, estaríamos literalmente al descubierto.

-No puede ser- agrego Edward al enredo de mi cabeza.

No, claro que no podía ser ¿en que momento se nos complico la existencia?

_Malditos sueños,_ dije en mi interior


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo tres: Tentada.**

-_Jasper Hale-_ di clic.

Mi ángel no estuvo por ningún sitio. No lo encontré en el instituto y tampoco en la pequeña tienda de mi sueño, y mucho menos de casualidad por la calle, solo tenia algo que me era útil, su nombre: _Jasper Hale._

Dicen que el Internet hace maravillas y yo estaba a punto de confirmar aquel rumor. Me había obsesionado de un chico que solo había visto en un sueño y lo había echo en menos de 24 horas. Necesitaba alguna información, algún dato sobre él, o estaba segura de que enloquecería.

Ante mi, empezaron a descender miles y miles de links, con el nombre en negrilla del ángel de mi sueño.

En los primeros tres links no encontré absolutamente nada que me sirviera de algo y la impaciencia ya empezaba a tomar efecto en mi.

Solo escuchaba el repiqueteo de mis uñas sobre el escritorio, a la vez que leía y veía varios rostros de hombres mayores. Nada de rubios, ni un rastro del misterioso ángel.

Tres golpes en mi ventana me dispararon el pulso, a la vez que mi cuerpo rebotaba contra la cama. De nuevo otros tres golpes, rápidos.

_Respira, Alice, no es nada. _Tratando de bajar el ritmo de mi corazón me puse de pie, con el laptop en mis manos.

Detrás de la cortina podía ver una leve silueta, de pie, inmóvil, casi estática. Puse el laptop en la cama y con paso lento me acerque a la ventana.

Era raro que alguien tocara de esa manera en mi habitación ¿Por qué la ventana? ¿Qué no veían la puerta?

Tenía los nervios de punta y los dedos temblorosos, aun así los acerque y retire la cortina, dejando por completo a la vista al que me tenía con los nervios crispados.

Y allí estaba él: Jasper Hale, como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento.

Dedique unos minutos a deleitarme una vez con su belleza. Su cabello, su cuerpo, el tono tan blanco de su piel, sus labios rojos como una fresa y por ultimo sus ojos…

Jasper carraspeo y sentí una inmensa vergüenza, no me había esforzado demasiado en disimular mi atracción hacia el.

Abrí la ventana y me hice a un lado, invitándolo con una de mis manos a que pasara. Por suerte la ventana es grande y entro en un movimiento de piernas rápido y ligero.

Tenía algo raro en los ojos, su color, o tal vez la forma en que me miraba. Me cortaba la respiración. Se veía tan furioso y yo seguía allí sin poder parar de sonreír por su aparición. Pero era obvio que estaba enfadado.

Avance unos pocos pasos y el avanzo conmigo observando todo a su alrededor.

La habitación no era muy grande pero estaba llena de todo tipo de cosas, dándole un toque de refugio, me encantaba.

Jasper me adelanto y su olor inundo mi nariz, un olor dulce y embriagador, a naturaleza.

Se sentó en mi cama y opte por quedarme de pie.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- pregunto, rompiendo mi mágica burbuja.

Su voz sonó fuerte y exigente, aun estaba enfadado.

-¿A que te refieres?- susurre, con una ceja en alto.

Él guardo silencio, pasando su mirada por toda mi habitación.

Se movió un poco más hacia el laptop y suspiro. No entendía su actitud ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Moría por escuchar su voz de nuevo, pero no sabía que podría decir. Comúnmente hablaba hasta por los codos, pero observarlo a él, que no parecía para nada humano, aunque era evidente que lo era, me dejaba completamente muda, sin palabras.

-No me has respondido- dije tratando de disimular un poco.

Destilaba nerviosismo por cada poro de mi piel, trataba de calmarme presionando mis manos, pero era en vano.

Me acerque un poco más a la cama, aunque aun con una distancia prudente. Jasper hizo una mueca y sus labios sobresalieron, como si estuvieran provocándome. Sus labios eran demasiado rojos y me recordaron el furtivo beso que había robado de su boca en su primera visita.

-Estas nerviosa- su tono de voz, divertido e incrédulo, me dejo claro que era toda una afirmación.

Había algo raro en su mirada, que aunque estaba divertida, dejaba ver un poco mas, pero no sabia decir con exactitud que podía ser.

Sus palabras no eran mentiras, pero, yo no estaba dispuesta a aceptar nada y menos lo que parecía evidente y divertido para él.

Me senté junto a su cuerpo intentando sonreír, pero mi intento se fue al traste en cuanto vi su nombre en la pantalla: _Jasper Hale. ¡Maldición!_ No sabia si el no lo había notado ya, aunque siempre había sostenido mi mirada, pero ¿Cómo saberlo?

-¿Qué te hace creer que estoy nerviosa?

Sabia que mi voz sonaría forzada pero tenia que alejar su atención del laptop y centrarlo únicamente en mi.

-Primero, tus manos sudan. Segundo, movimientos inseguros- empezó enumerándolas con sus dedos- Tercero, no me miras a lo ojos y por ultimo- señalo mi falsa sonrisa- Con esa mueca no me engañas, Alice.

Mire mis manos, ni siquiera yo había notado lo empapada que estaban. Nunca sudaba y menos de esa manera, y definitivamente este no era un buen momento para que otra persona, aparte de mi, lo notara.

Cuando levante mis ojos de nuevo, vi mi laptop en los muslos de aquel chico misterioso. Sentí al instante cuando la sangre abandono mi rostro para acompañarlo un tono pálido de pura sorpresa. Y mi cara empeoro al ver e rostro furioso de Jasper.

¿Qué podía decir? Todo sonaría patético, aunque eso había sido, un acto completamente estupido y que dejaba en evidencia mi obsesión hacia él.

Cuando poso sus ojos gélidos sobre mí, aunque acompañados por una llamarada de furia, se me corto la voz, pero tenia que esforzarme en recuperarla para poder rescatar un poco de dignidad de todo esto.

-Puedo explicarlo- dije al fin.

Pero en realidad no sabía como hacerlo. No quería enfadarlo mas y no sabia si mis palabras, mis tontos pretextos lo conseguirían.

-No se nada más de ti, aparte de eso, tu nombre. Y estoy tan confundida ¿Por qué no apareciste?

Con aquella pregunta se fue toda mi frustración que su falta de información me proporcionaba.

-No estabas en ningún lado, no te vi. No estabas en el instituto, ni en la tienda de pasteles y mucho menos en la calle.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no me viste, Alice?- pregunto enarcando una ceja, en gesto de confusión. Aun así no parecía muy confundido. _¿Quién diablos eres, Jasper Hale?_

-Soñé contigo, tienes que aparecer en mi vida, cruzarte conmigo, como ha pasado con los otros…no lo entiendo, ¡simplemente no entiendo, porque no lo haces!

Sonaba tan exagerada que me arrepentí de haber abierto la boca. Solo habían pasado 24 horas ¿Qué era esta desesperación que me carcomía a cada minuto?

No se si todo lo que sentía era tan evidente para el, como lo era para mi, pero en cuanto sentí sus manos tomando las mías, me importo un cuerno cual fuese su motivo para hacerlo.

Empezó con una caricia suave de su dedo pulgar en mi piel.

-Eres tan ingenua, Alice- susurro, sin dejar de mirar nuestras manos. Finalmente suspiro.

No quería abrir la boca, solo quería sentir su piel con la mía, siempre, como ahora. Me concentre en el movimiento constante de sus dedos, suave, delicado, como si nunca quisiera dañarme.

-¿Por qué estabas enfadado?

No levanto su mirada. Se veía tan pensativo, que me arrepentí de haberlo preguntado, no quería perturbar sus pensamientos, no ahora que parecía un poco más calmado.

No estaba de acuerdo con eso de que era ingenua, no lo era, sabia que no. Siempre tuve un buen instinto, pero el era un total desconocido para mí, aunque me hiciera sentir miles de cosas, sabia que no conocía nada sobre él.

-Ya no lo estoy- su voz sonó neutral, como si aun siguiera en la luna, muy lejos de aquí, de estar en mi habitación.

Tenía miles de preguntas en la punta de la lengua, pero no quería hacerlas. Temía asustarlo, presionarlo y que se alejara de mí para nunca más volver. No podía permitir que se alejara después de haberlo encontrado, siempre había sido mi ilusión encontrar a alguien para mí y aunque soñaba con muchas personas, ninguna era la adecuada. Él lo era, lo sabia, mi instinto lo proclamaba a gritos.

Había esperado por diecisiete años, esto tenía que funcionar, tenia que valer la pena, haber encontrado a mi ángel ahora.

-No quiero que te vallas- admití, con la voz rota.

Sentía ese nudo en la garganta, que te avisa que estas apunto de romper a llorar, pero conseguí tragarlo, no quería llorar, no quería arruinarlo, con mis lágrimas.

Jasper entrelazo nuestros dedos y me sonrió dulcemente. Era la primera vez que me regalaba una sonrisa de esa forma y me llego al alma. Si enojado parecía un ángel caído del cielo ahora parecía el mismo dios frente a mi.

-Pero, debo hacerlo, Alice- susurro, explotando de nuevo la burbuja que sentía que empezaba a formarse a nuestro alrededor.

-Aunque no quiera, Alice. Tengo que marcharme, por ti.

-¡¿Por mi?!- pregunte incrédula- Yo no quiero que te vallas…aunque suene patético, porque se que no me conoces, pero, no te vallas.

Su mano, la que no me estaba haciendo tan feliz con un simple apretón de manos, se acerco a mi rostro y rozo suavemente mi clavícula, volviéndome dichosa, con solo un contacto.

-No es patético, Alice. Solo es raro, yo tampoco lo entiendo.

Cerré mis ojos, al escuchar sus palabras. ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Qué él también se sentía locamente atraído hacia a mi? ¿Qué me quería tanto como yo a el, en estos momentos?

-Quiero verte- susurre, obligando a mis sentidos en concentrarse solo en él. En su voz y en el roce de su piel.

-Estoy aquí- su voz sonó mas fuerte, mas ronca.

-No me refiero a esto- dije negando suavemente con mi cabeza, para no obligarlo a retirar su mano.

-Lo se.

La cama se inclino un poco hacia mi, era por su peso. De repente sentí su respiración justo en mis labios. Respirando su mismo aire, sintiendo su aliento en mi piel. Mi pulso se incremento y no empecé a jadear por el simple echo de que sus labios ya ocupaban los míos y no pude mas que concentrarme en el roce de sus labios y en su lengua explorando por la mía, a la vez que yo hacia lo mismo, recorriendo una zona desconocida para mi.

Era el beso, mas dulce, mas suave e inocente que imagine que daría. La sensación era extraordinaria, como todo un sueño y ese ahora era mi tormento, que fuese solo un sueño.

Sentí las lágrimas abarcando mis ojos, cuando toque la cama debajo de mi.

Desee vivir en sueños y abandonar de nuevo la realidad, pero eso no era posible.

* * *

**Niñas, muchas gracias a las que han acojido varias de mis historias, no saben lo feliz que me hacen.**

**!MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Y mañana viene "EL PRIMER AMOR"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo cuatro: Sin control.**

**POV Alice**

-¿Qué te pasa, Alice?- pregunto Bella, de nuevo.

Resople, irritada.

-Es la novena vez que me lo preguntas, Bella- la mire a los ojos- Estoy bien, ahora no quiero hablar de ello ¿vale?

-Tus ojeras me dicen lo contrario de "bien" ¿tuviste pesadillas?- cuchicheo en mi oído, para evitar un segundo llamado de atención, de parte del señor Williams.

Suspire y no pude evitar mi mirada hostil.

Bella tenía razón. Sabia que tenia un aspecto horrible, con grandes ojeras bajos mis ojos, el cabello echo un lió peor de lo común, y además, mi humor estaba por lo suelos.

Me sentía infeliz, disgustada y poco satisfecha.

Jasper no quería verme, ya me lo había dejado mas en claro que nunca y era patético que después de su notable rechazo yo siguiera soñando aun despierta, deseando como nunca poder encontrarlo en algún sitio, pero si él se resistía era imposible.

Ni siquiera sabía quien era él, no podía decir sin dudar que su nombre era _Jasper Hale_. Sentía que me estaba volviendo loca y que solo era un sueño, un producto de mi imaginación, pero no podía creerlo del todo. Mi instinto se resistía a creerlo, yo sabia que el existía, pero también algo me decía, que era alguien rodeado de miles de secretos y que por eso me evitaba de ese modo ¿Cómo hacerlo cambiar de opinión?

Bella resoplo, gruño y suspiro, todo en menos de un segundo.

-Lo siento, amiga- susurre- En el almuerzo prometo contarte todo.

Centro su mirada en mí unos minutos, mientras de fondo se escuchaba la voz ronca y profunda del profesor. Después de un momento asintió, resignada.

-¿No piensas comer, duende?- me reclamo Em, con el ceño fruncido.

-Am, no, no tengo hambre ¿quieres comértelo tu?- pregunte casi ausente.

Me sentía rara, como si todo fue surrealista. Tal vez mi baja de ánimos realmente me estaba afectando.

-Alice, tienes que comer, estas pálida- dijo Bella mirando a Rose, como si ella pudiera cambiarme de opinión.

Me levante de la mesa y cuando estaba a punto de dar media vuelta e irme, vi tres pares de ojos fijos en mi, con cejas enarcadas.

-¡Dios mió!- replique con exasperación-Voy al baño ¿debo pedir permiso?

Emmet puso los ojos en blanco, a la vez que Rose, pero Bella me miro seria y gracias al cielo no dijo nada más.

Al entrar al baño, sentí un frió de repente y unas ganas inmensas de vomitar.

Tape con una mano mi boca, tratando de detener las arcadas que sentía venir, pero al final no pasó nada.

Al ver mi propio reflejo en el espejo entendí un poco la preocupación de todos. Realmente estaba pálida y las grandes ojeras bajo mis ojos, le daban un toque enfermizo a mi rostro.

Abrí el grifo y el sonido del agua cayendo lleno toda la estancia, un baño vació.

Suspire y me incline para lavar un poco mi rostro, como si eso bastara para que quedara reluciente y pudiera llevarse con el todo tipo de amargura.

**POV Jasper.**

Había tomado como _hobby_ ayudar a las personas con sueños tediosos. En realidad no era tan malo ¿Qué mas podía hacer con 24 horas disponibles?

Era mucho más interesante que leer un libro o hablar con mi hermano, que pocos días atrás se había vuelto un total retraído.

La mujer estaba teniendo una total pesadilla, la verdad no entendía porque ese miedo irracional con los payasos, se supone que tendrían que resultare graciosos, no tenebrosos.

Suspire, para que notara mi presencia.

Con mirada petrificada giro su cabeza hacia a mi. Intente sonreírle y me acerque a ella, con paso precavido.

-Los payasos no pueden hacerte daño, mientras tu no lo quieras- susurre a un palmo de distancia de la mujer. Calcule que tendría alrededor de unos 26 años.

-Me persiguen- sollozo y se lanzo a mis brazos, fuerte- Sácame de aquí- susurro aun con sus brazos anudados a mi.

Su actitud no me sorprendió, ya había sentido sus intenciones antes de siquiera ella haber sido conciente de que quería hacerlo.

-Concéntrate en alejarlos y se irán, te lo aseguro.

La mujer asintió y me apretó a ella con más fuerza.

Los payasos a unos metros de distancia de nosotros estaban totalmente quietos, pasmados, todo gracias a mi.

Con miles y miles de años aprendiendo a manejar mi raro don, ya todo me resultaba supremamente fácil.

Primero controlando mis sueños, haciendo lo que me placía, al poco tiempo después podía trasladarme a sueños diferentes, como este. Sueños que no me pertenecían y en los que solo era un intrigante más, hasta que después también pude tomar el control de sueños ajenos, aunque no era nada fácil mantener una gran concentración.

De a poco, los payasos se fueron difuminando y la agitada respiración de la mujer se acompaso.

Se alejo de mi cuerpo y miro hacia atrás, buscando cualquier rasto de payasos, que por supuesto no encontró.

-Gracias- susurro girándose hacia mí.

Una fuerte sensación de descontrol recorrió mi cuerpo, como había pasado hace tan solo una noche.

Era Alice, lo sabia, podía sentir su control en mi mente, luchando contra el mió propio. Me sentía exactamente como la vez anterior, el control desaparecía y ahora ella me dominaba.

No entendía muy bien porque Alice estaría dormida, se supone que estaría en el instituto, pero bueno ¿acaso importaba?

Aquella chica de aspecto inocente, siempre tan pura y de pensamientos tan poco razónales, estaba volviendo mi vida de cuadritos. Edward se mantenía repelente hacia mí por permitir que Alice me dominara y que para colmo yo disfrutara de su control, y deseo hacia mí, pero no podía evitarlo. Nunca me había sentido tan fuera de si, nunca, ni siquiera en mis pocos recuerdos como humano, podía ver esa cara de idiota en mi rostro y una felicidad tan profunda como saber que Alice quería verme, siempre.

Sus labios junto a los míos, se vinieron a mi mente y pude sentir aun en ellos el calor de sus labios. Sus pequeñas manos aferrandoce en mí, cogiendo mi cabello y dejándome ver en su mirada que me necesitaba, pero porque me gustara todo esto, no dejaba de ser un maldito error.

Si tan solo en sueños perdía el control, sin siquiera poder oler su sangre, no quería ni imaginarme lo demente que me volvería con el calor de sus cuerpo tan cerca al mió y el latido de su corazón que en sueños era tan tenue, pero que ya sabia yo, que en la realidad era algo bien diferente.

Mis ojos por un momento solo vieron oscuridad, como la vez anterior y de repente como si hubiera abierto los ojos a una luz brillante del sol, sin siquiera haberlos tenido cerrados, por un momento, todo aparecía ante mi, por arte de magia.

Mire a mí alrededor e intente ubicarme, tratando de descifrar en donde estaba.

Estaba en la zona de baños. Era el instituto de Alice.

Inspeccionando mí alrededor, vi a mi hermosa princesa.

Estaba de espaldas a mi, inclinada lavando su rostro. Me quede allí observando sus pequeños movimientos y escuchando sus suspiros. Al cerrar el grifo se incorporo y pude ver el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo, se veía triste, desahuciada.

Con una de sus manos tomo un poco de papel y seco lentamente su rostro, cuando miro su propio reflejo en el espejo y se percato de mi presencia sus ojos brillaron.

-Me estoy volviendo loca- susurro casi inaudiblemente.

**POV Alice.**

Al verlo allí de pie tras de mi, mis intentos de convencerme de que no existía, que debía olvidarlo se fueron de inmediato.

Confiaba fielmente en mi instinto, Jasper debía permanecer en mi vida, el destino lo había puesto ante mí. Un ser extraño y diferente, al fin y al cabo como yo, pero definitivamente con mas secretos.

-Querías verme- susurro acercándose a mí.

Me di vuelta terminando de secar mi rostro con el trozo de papel.

-¿Cómo es que siempre apareces?- inquirí- No sabía que esto era un sueño, nunca me había pasado antes ¿Qué diablos pasa?

Mi exasperación salia a flote. Sabía que él sabía absolutamente todo, tenia respuestas para miles de mis dudas y simplemente prefería no decirme nada. Era completamente absurdo.

Todo lo que siempre había sido "normal" para mi, como mis sueños, algo a lo que tuve que acostumbrarme, se estaba volviendo totalmente un desafió para descifrar, y eso, me estaba llevando a convertirme en una total y completa demente.

-Alice, si estoy aquí, es porque tu así lo quieres- resople, sintiendo que mi razonamiento se iba al diablo- Si quieres que me valla solo tienes que pensarlo, quererlo de verdad- susurro acercándose un poco mas.

-¿Por qué sabes tu que esto es un sueño? Dímelo Jasper, se que tu lo sabes.

Jasper acaricio su frente para luego acariciar mi mechudo y corto cabello.

-Soy como tu, Alice- susurro ausente.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Realmente si había entendido y le creía, era la única explicación lógica que podía existir. Nunca me había puesto a pensar en que quizás yo no fuera la única con esta odisea de manejar tus sueños y convivir con ellos.

-Lo que te pasa con tus sueños, también me sucede a mi, solo que es un poco diferente.

-Pero, no es del todo posible. Si fueras como yo, no estarías aquí, en mi sueño, estarías en los tuyos, con el control de ellos.

-¿Por qué estas triste?- pregunto rozando mi pómulo, ignorando por completo mis conclusiones.

Sentí su piel tan fría contra la mi que mi piel se erizo y un ligero escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Resople.

-Eso no es importante Jasper. Necesito respuestas, dudas que tu puedes responder, si quieres.

-No responderé a ninguna pregunta, si tu no respondes primero las mías- me contrabandeo recorriendo con sus dedos mi mandíbula, como la noche anterior.

-Estas frió.

De golpe retiro su mano y se alejo de mí, unos tres pasos atrás.

-Lo siento- susurro mirando al suelo.

-No, no importa- dije dando un paso hacia el- no te alejes, no me importa.

Jasper ignoro el sentido de mis palabras que solo hicieron que se alejara más de mí.

Cerré de nuevo la distancia entre ambos. Me incline hacia él queriendo aprovechar el momento, un sueño extra en que podía disfrutar de su presencia.

-¿Puedes abrazarme?- susurre en su oído.

-Estoy helado, Alice. Mejor no lo hago- insistió de nuevo, empujando mis hombros hacia abajo, devolviendo mis pies empinados de nuevo hacia el suelo.

Resople.

-No me estas escuchando ¿verdad? Solo quiero que me abraces, no me importa que estés frió o en llamas ¿vale? – Agarre su mentón obligándolo a levantar su mirada del suelo-Necesito que estés cerca.

Cerros sus ojos y delicadamente retiro mi mano de su rostro, que había subido un poco mas de la cuenta, sintiendo la textura de sus labios con las yemas de mis dedos.

En medio de un suspiro me acerco a el, y poniendo sus manos en mi espalda me abrazo, acunándome en su pecho.

Para mi sentirlo tan cerca fue el cielo, aunque estuviera realmente frió. Me dio igual, realmente no me importaba.

-¿Quién eres Jasper Hale?- susurre en su pecho.

El suspiro que broto de sus labios rozo mi piel, contrarrestando el frió de su cuerpo. El calor de su aliento lo sentí como una brisa maravillosa, como las de otoño.

-Es mejor que no lo sepas- respondió al fin en mi oído, volviéndome loca.

El impulso de besarlo llego a mi, como siempre que lo sentía tan cerca y tan sincero, aunque lo que dijera no me gustara en absoluto.

-Contigo pierdo el control por completo, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que podría llegar a suceder en….

-¿la realidad?- complete su frase que quedo en el aire.

Subí mis labios a su frió cuello rozando mi respiración con su piel, incitándolo a perder realmente el control.

Su cuerpo se tenso, pero no me alejo.

-Me parece que lo haces bastante bien- dije aun cerca de su cuello apoyando mis labios contra su piel fría y pálida.

-No sabes cuanto deseo, que pudiéramos estar así- dije rozando de nuevo mis labios en su piel- siempre, en la realidad. Besarte de verdad, deseo que quieras perder el control. Que me permitas volverte loco.

Las verdad salía de mi boca a borbotones, sin siquiera darme cuenta. No sabía porque tanta confianza, no lo conocía y sin embargo estaba siendo mas sincera que nunca.

Respire su aroma y sentí que era profundo, embriagador y adictivo.

-Alice- susurro con voz profundamente ronca- No deberías de decir eso, por lo menos no ahora, no ahora que estoy a punto de tirar mi cordura a la basura, sin remordimientos para poder hacer todo lo que quiero contigo.

Roce mi nariz en su cuello, con una sonrisa decorando mi rostro.

-No te lo estoy impidiendo- susurre en busca de sus labios.

* * *

**Niñas, perdon por la tardanza, pero realmente me costo encontrar un poco de imaginacion.**

**El siguiente capi ya esta casi terminado, quizas lo suba mañana.**

**Cuidence y muchas gracias por acogerla como favorita, y por las que me han dejado algun comentario :D**

**!MUCHAS GRACIAS!**


End file.
